zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Diachronos/Part 3
Summary Thrall makes his way past some new obstacles to reach the Forest Temple. Outside, he's attacked by a strange wolf and learns a new move. To the first Dungeon! Okay, the gate we had to dig under is still locked. Go to Coro's house and talk to him; he says that the forest is a bit more dangerous than last time, but we look like we can handle it so he gives us the key to the gate. He also repeats how important it is to have Oil for our Lantern, and he has a special sale: for 100 Rupees, we can buy some Oil that comes with a Bottle to carry it in! * If you have 100 Rupees on hand (most likely you'll have well over 100 by now), buy the Bottle. If you don't have enough for the Bottle, consider spending a few minutes cutting grass and lifting rocks until you can afford it. ** If you'd rather wait, make sure you have at least 100 by the end of the Forest Temple; we have to run by Coro's house on the way to our next destination anyway. But buying it now will make things a little easier inside the Temple. An escort through the darkness Unlock the gate, then go through the dark cave like you did last time (don't bother refilling your Lantern yet). On the other side, that purple mist is still there... How are we going to get to the Temple now? Hmm... Get your Lantern out and move towards the ruined bridge ahead of you. A monkey comes out of nowhere and swipes our Lantern! And it looks like the same one we rescued from those Bokoblins! That ungrateful little... Wait, she's swinging the Lantern around on a stick, and the mist is being pushed back! Looks like we can cross after all! Follow the monkey through the area, killing the Keese and Deku Babas you run into. On the other side, the monkey drops the Lantern and runs off; retrieve the Lantern. It's empty... Fill it up again and continue. Cut a path through the Bokoblins in the area. Head towards the spot where you rescued Talo. But, there's a problem... A golden wolf is sitting in our way. Maybe we can get by without IT'S ATTACKING! KILL IT! Too late, it hits us and... What's going on? A Hero's Shade and the way of the Sword We wake up in a strange place. Looks like we're above the clouds... Hyrule Castle is visible in the distance. Thrall gets up and takes a look around... Uh, Thrall? That wolf's behind you, you might wanna... Did it just turn into an armored skeleton? Thrall turns around, and the skeleton starts moving. Looks like a fighting stance... Well, we've beaten everything that's come at us so far, let's just smack this guy and- OUCH. Okay, we're screwed. Wait, it's saying something... "A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage." Okay, it looks like he's not gonna kill us after all. He wants to teach us the way of the sword, and he thinks we're ready to learn his first Hidden Skill: the Ending Blow. * The Ending Blow's easy. Knock an enemy onto the ground (Jump/Spin Attack, or a sword combo), then target them and push A when you see the "Finish" prompt on the screen. After learning the Ending Blow, the Hero's Shade tells you that you need to summon him by howling at special stones to learn the other Hidden Skills. We won't find one of these "Howling Stones" for a while, but keep his instructions in mind. The Shade disappears, and you find yourself on the ground where that golden wolf attacked. Entering the Forest Temple Continue up the path to find another pair of Bokoblins. If you need some practice with the Ending Blow, this is a good spot for it. Once you're done, burn the web and enter the cave. End of Part 3 <-- Back to Part 2 [[Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Diachronos/The Forest Temple|On to Forest Temple -->]] ' I know this section of the walkthrough is a little short, but' 'I don't want to start a Dungeon walkthrough then finish it in a seperate part. ' Twilight Princess/Diachronos 3